A love and a Shadow
by N.Alexa
Summary: What if there's more in Brittany's past than people think? What if Santana knows less about herself than she thinks she knows? Soulmates or not, Brittany and Santana will have to face several ghosts of the past so these do not interfere with their relationship.
1. A broken heart and a flask

_**So, this fanfiction is a kind of alternate path to Brittana' story, goes after the Hurt Locker (Glee - 2x15 - Sexy)**_

_**OBS .: Forgive me any error, my English is a little without practice**_

_**WARNING: This fanfic may contain suggestion and references non-explicit to topics such as sexual abuse and assault.**_

* * *

><p>Santana stays lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a tear runs down his left eye, since she returned from school. Since she had her heart broken by her best friend.<p>

She and Brittany met at 13 years old and almost instantly Became best friends, with 16 They already had a kind of "Friends With Benefitsrelationship", but she had never allowed herself to think about that the more than something sexual, never allowed herself to even really look in Those Eyes she had always loved, perhaps Do because she Knew que if she looked, would get lost lost forever in que blue sea ... Until three days ago, When the blonde finally Decided to talk about What They never spoke and this opening & the song was enough for her to perform que, in fact, she was already lost in Those Eyes long August She was in love with her best friend, the girl who Knew to the bottom of her soul, the only person she hed ever opened, the only person with she never was and never will be a bitch, so she Realized que everything she wanted was really BE with Brittany and, somehow, it Seemed easy, after all, was Brittany, but it was nothing like she expected. Having done that Santana Realized her own feelings, after she made it opened, Brittany just refused her, making Santana feel frustrated, angry and sad at the same team, just not believing in what the other had done.

Not believing que Brittany had broken her heart so cruelly.

...

Brittany was sitting on the roof of McKinley High, leaning against the concrete wall and watching the sun in September She was always there When She wanted to be alone, no one Knew about her secret hiding place, not even Santana. Oh, Santana. It was impossible not to be sad When She remembered the way she watched Those brown eyes filling with sadness and disappointment the last time They met, a few days ago, and she was to blame que for it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" She Could Not Stop hate herself for what she did, so long feels just in love with her, so long it redbourn to finally try to get this matter and- When she comes close to having the girl she loves. .. She just failed. Of course she really like Artie, the she liked so many boys with who she dated (and There Were many) and it was always so easy for her to start a relationship with All These crushes, but When it cam to be the person she loves , the person with Whom she's really in love with. her best friend, she just Could Not. Why?

The night had fallen completely and the blonde was still there, internally cursing herself and wondering why she freaked out something was in her mind but she just did not want to accept, she Could Not accept que her past was haunting her present, after all, she was fine, she has always Been fine, or at least was what she wanted que to believe.

After everything que happened to her, years ago, her father wanted her to the therapy, but she refused because she was fine. Everyone kept saying how hard would be for her to have fri after everything, so she slept with half the school to prove to herself que They Were wrong. She was fine. Trish que insisted she was broken inside, but she was fine. She's fine. Are not she?

Brittany does not think twice When She decides just thought que sh needed to talk to Trish urgently and personally, so she gets in the car Decided to face the 4h journey to Pittsburgh, PA.

Patricia Woods - Trish - is the person who knows more completely Brittany, Santana fouled, They Know at her different angles: Trish was part and knows Abous Brittany's past. And Santana, about her present and, hopefully, her future.

Trish is to Brittany que kind of friend who even with years of not talking, the friendship will Remain the same. They had not seen each other sincethey moved from Their hometown When She Was almost 13, and went to different sides, They spoke for the last time about a year ago; They moved from Their hometown, but prefer to keep the distance between Certain Them, perhaps Do because the image of one remember the other all that has happened, is an unspoken agreement, However, When one of Them needs to talk about anything related with the "you-know-what ", they call it the, or some other difficulty, the oyher is the best option.

- Oh my God, this can only be a hallucination! Brittany S. Pierce in a surprise visit! - Trish pretend surprise, dramatizing the bit much, When she answer the door of his house and found the blonde.

- I thought you did not believe in God ... - Brittany joked, hugging the other tightly. She had sent a message warning of the visit while in the car.

- You coming back from the dead made me rethink my faith. - She laughed before catching the blonde's shoulder and taking her away from herself to take a good look at the old friend - Yeah, you definitely grown! I thought you only looked beautiful in the pictures thanks to photoshop or something.

- What a funny little girl you are ... But you Grew up too, huh? - Answered by observing changes in Trish; Despite higher, still some inches shorter than Brittany, her smile still looks mischievous and ironic When They Were the children, her face is almost the same, Despite having changed child to something more sarcastic, green eyes matching the skin clear and red hair, now Placed in a side braid, she was barefoot, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and black shirt.

- Yeah, I did what i could. - Laughed - Come on, get on because I want to know what torments que her blonde little head to make you come here out of nowhere.

Both cam and settled on the sofa, not needing to bother with interruptions, since Trish live only with her nurse mother, who was on duty. Brittany was right to the point and Told all about her feelings, Santana, out of the closet and the confusion que was in her head.

- I just do not know what happened ... And for some reason, I felt like I needed to talk to you. - Brittany ended, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

- Well, I know what happened. - Trish starts, with a serious look. - Look, each one Overcome Their trauma in a different way, and no one can say what is wrong, because only you can know what to to survive the. You know, many people like to talk about the problems, some go to support groups and such, others prefer to use Their experience to help someone going through the same situation, some of get depressed or isolated, whatever, in my case, my psychologist insists I use que Humor and sarcasm as a defense mechanism and you ... Well, you play stupid.

- I do not ... - Brittany tries to get defend, but is interrupted.

- Four years ago you Decided to everything forget what happened, and no one can blame you for que, who would not? The point is not always que ignore the problems will make them go away. You only trained herself to act, say and think you were quite fine, created your own parallel reality where you were cheerful, silly and jumpy and went on to repeat That You fine was the mantra, trying to get people to believe it, trying to convince yourself que, the problem is que this place is not real. Not for you. And you know it.

- Wow, that was a quick diagnosis ... - she said, before the other continues.

- It's because I did not think about it just now, I always Knew que one day you would need it.

- How so?

- Despite making joke, therapy Helped me a lot, I really was ... Broken, but I accepted it and learned to fix myself, I'm still trying, yes, but face the bad memories really makes a difference. Now, you ignored Them, kept All These ghosts haunt us que sleeping instead of fighting against Them and try to send Them away, but, unfortunately, the matter how you try, it is impossible to ignore Them forever and I told you que, que one day you would have to accept That You are not fine and face your demons, and que day has arrived.

- I just do not understand what this has to the Santana with ... - Brittany says, still trying to fully Understand all the metaphors of the girl in front of her.

- Well, I learned que These things can disrupt your life in many different ways, in your case, I think it made you feel insecure to love someone for real ... Maybebecause of the thing with your mother ... And the stuff thathe Josh ... ... told you, you know ... - Trish speaks more carefully about this last topic, she knows everything about que que happened to Them, her mother's thing was what more disturbed Brittany. - Hey, first of all, you need to talk to Santana, she needs to know everything, I'm sure you will be able to Overcome it all better if you gus are together. Remember thatit's never late to try to Improve, Britt, and I'll be here for you all the time for you, you know que, right? - Trish ends, smiling at her friend, warming the heart of Brittany. She knows she'll always have que Trish, They will always protect each other.

In the end, the blonde's mind is even more confusing, and twith a lot to think about, Trish was always so stupidly good with words and her metaphors, since always she liked to try to see the person completely to give her verdict on the whatever and often Do she's right, and she often Do sections in more than Their Own que person can see ... Brittany remember que the redhead's dream is to enter the college of Psychology, she's sure she'll get along there. What Trish does not know que Santana is not completely unrelated to que story, and that's one of the things que scares; Brittany thought about telling Trish about it, but gave up because que part is not her secret and she had promised not to say anything about it Until Santana's parents had Told her everything.

After some more quick chat, Brittany decides to return home soon; She Refuses the invitation to sleep at her friend's house, even because driving is what most helps her to think and que was one of the Reasons que to 4h trip to Pennsylvania Seemed like a good idea Earlier, but now she is just exhausted, at least she's already in Ohio. She had called his father Earlier saying she would spend spending the night in Santana's house, Which looked like a great excuse, since, after what happened, the brunette Certainly will not want to call or visit her anytime soon, However it will seem a little suspicious Brittany coming home at dawn to instead of being asleep at her friend's, so she decides to try to call Quinn, who has Appeared in her house in the night so many times after some party, asking if she Could sleep over, not wanting to get drunk at home and spoil the image of holy daughter que her parents had of her (before Beth, at least.), and see if Quinnwould return the favor. She opened the glove compartment, to pick up the phone, but instead of the device, she found the flask. Yes, the flask full of vodka or something, she que Recognized the the flask que Puck had forgot in her car When he caught a ride with the blonde after the school's party and another plan to baptize the punch Sue Sylvester failed. Brittany was already with a full head, angry, feeling very impatient to be responsible, and begging to relax a bit, forget the problems even for a minute, Then without thinking right, opened the lid and Decided to serve herself a little, hoping it was nothing very strong, driving more slowly, what else could go wrong?

By some miracle, not an accident, because Brittany had get drunk very quickly, but had a wave of impulse When She Was going through Lima Heights and stopped right in front of the house she already Knew so well. With dizzy head, she got out, staggering, headed toward the potted plant where she Knew she would find an extra key and hastily entered the house. She had gone to the Lopez family so many times That It was Relatively easy to make her way to Santana's room without waking anyone; She found the Latin in his deep sleep with a sea of dark hair around the pillow and wearing herpajamas of SpongeBob, she just wears it When she is alone or with Brittany, the blonde just love that pajamas because it is one of the things que only she knows about Santana, it is something resembling the real Santana, silly and playful, she knows que only and not the bitch she makes everyone believe she is. Sitting in the chair beside the bed, she watch the brunettesleeping, listening to her shallow breathing, the moaning que she always does When sleeping (And for the record, Brittany loves), the way the lights of the street light pole cam the window and reflected in the caramel skin, every little thing she loves. The girl she loves. Brittany thinks about the secrets in her past and How They get report with Santana, the things she knows about Santana que she does not know abou herself, she thinks if she did the right thing by not telling her anything to the Mr. and Ms . Lopez had asked, and if Santana gets angry When she finds out times? But still, there, looking at her, Brittany Decided she would of whatever it redbourn to get her, she would follow the Trish's advices, she would face each of her internal demons, she would say the whole truth ... She just doesn 't know how.

She Stood there, watching the sleep of the other, Until she inadvertently dropped something from the nightstand, Causing Santana woke up with a start, turning on the lamp next to her to see what was que noise and got scared even more When he saw the blonde standing next to hes bed with a tired look, dark circles around the eyes and definitely smelling like tequila.

- Brittany? - Santana asked the only logical thing she Could think of in the middle of the night, having just woken up.

- She's right. You ... The whole school ... They think que I live in this happy and colorful place ... But that's a lie ... It's just what I want people to think ... What I wanna think ... In fact, my world is dark ... is haunted ... - The blonde speaks stumbling over words while cries, leaving the other confused.

- Are you drunk? - The Latin question the it rises, but Brittany just keeps talking, looking so directly in her eyes que almost frightened her.

- But not when i'm with you ... You're the only light que exists in my dark world ... You are my only true happiness ... The only cheerful thing I did not need to invent ... I love you! - She now hold santana's shoulders tightly, coming closer, without looking away - I love you! - She repeats looking even more intensely in the eyes of the beloved. - I love you.

- Britt? Are you okay? I ...

She is interrupted When Brittany puts the hand on her neck and pull the other strongly against her, the passionate kiss and even a little desperate. Initially, Santana tries to get of the blonde's arms, since she was confused and still angry, but it's useless, Brittany just holds her stronger, the if she Depended on it to live, finally, Santana accepted the kiss Allowing Brittany's tongue in her mouth , and she feels the taste of alcohol and ... Brittany. When the kiss gets deeper, Santana, almost unconsciously, puts a hand from under the blonde's shirt, feeling the warmth of his back, Then, abruptly, she falls into bed with a push from the other and Began to think que things Were going to get hot in que room, but instead, perform que Brittany had run out of the room, the brunette redbourn a few seconds to lift, by surprise, before running after her friend, thinking she should not drive, or not even walk alone, to her house so drunk. Unfortunately, the dancer in such good shape is incredibly fast, even drunk, so When Santana arrived at the door, the car was already coming around the corner.

- Brittany! - Santana yells, bootlessly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter... Britt's full of secrets, What do you think it is?<em>**


	2. A tear and a call

Santana came to McKinley High with hes head still spinning, she had tried to talk to Brittany, without success, since the other went wildly from hes home hours ago and there was no car available in the Lopez's house, till her father got home in the morning. she just relaxed when she passed in front of the blonde's home in hes father's car on the way to school and saw her car in the garage, parked in a horribly-the-drunk-way, by the way, but it was intact – And if the car arrived in on piece, she did too - the brunette thought of ringing the bell, but after 107 ignored calls and texts, she thought was better give her a break, maybe Britt was needing space or not in condition to talk yet. Anyway,shewas definitely going to the Pierce's residence after school and talking to Brittany. She had to ask what

meant all the things she said, find out what was delirium of alcohol and what was from heart; Santana could not stop thinking about Brittany saying that she loves her, that she was herhappyness and kissing her, all that was making butterflies give somersaults in her stomach. However, what most tormented the girl were things that the other said about being haunted, about living in a dark place, about the joy that she apparently hasis fake, but mostly how vulnerable, sad and desperate she was, she didn'tlooked like Brittany she knows, Brittany she ever had seen was that cheerful, full of itself, which never saw the bad side at nothing and seemed that nothing would never let her down, but all Santana saw was a Brittany... Broken. And it scared and worried her, she wants now more than never to find out what iswrong.

...

Brittany woke up completely destroyed in the middle of a tangle of blankets and pillows on he bed, wearing only her jeans and her bra. Her first thought was why the sun has to shine so much and who opened the damn curtains of the room, then all she could notice was the throbbing pain in her head, so she got out of bed slowly and painfully, put on the sweatshirt she found thrown a chair and walked, or rather crawled to the bathroom, with a sneaking suspicion that wasn't morning anymore, took two very welcome pills for migraines, then looked in the mirror and almost startled with the girl with tired eyes and full dark circles aront the eyes that was staring at her, her hair was a big blonde mess and her face looked swollen and older. After entering the shower, she spent a good time just standing there with closed eyes beneath the ice water while organizing her thoughts and tried to remember what happened after finding a cursed canteen that probably some force of darkness wanted her to found; She remembered being in the Santana's house, remembered having said something and remembered... a kiss? Yes, Brittany remembered well had pulled the brunette in her arms and kissed her with all the desire he felt, sadly, she, once again, freaked out and fled, she now fears that Santana thinks she's crazy or something.

She left the bathroom already feeling a little better, which was very good because, coming into the bedroom, Brittany found her father waiting for her, sitting on the dresser in front of the bed, which made her remember how she came home completely drunk and waking the whole family this morning, after having driven madly from Santana's house. The lucky it was that they do not live realy far from each other.

Brittany lives only with her father, Daniel Pierce, and her little sister, Anne, since the death of her mother and no family get along better than these three; Daniel - Broker homes, fully fit, dark blond hair, unshaven, almost always wearing some stylish dark jeans and a social blouse with sleeves rolled up - If you see him with Brittany'd think they were best friends rather than father and daughter, the playful father always tried to take it easy with his daughter, mainly because he never knew what to do after all that happened, he had to learn how to create the two girls alone and of course also because he knows how teenagers are, still remembers the follies, drinking and sleeping with more girls than he can remember when he was in high school, but also knows how to give a good scolding when you need.

- _Good morning, young lady, I thought it would hibernate all winter. Like a bear. A very drunk bear. - _The man said with a smile, already trying to make clear the reason for that conversation.

-_ I think I will not be able to skip the sermon, right? _- The blonde tried as she sat in the bed in front of her father.

- _Well, let me think ... You tell your old pro parent saying thatyou'll spend an innocent night in the quiet house Lopez's house, leaving me as a peaceful and proud father, on the other hand, in the middle of the night you cruelly runs over half of the garage trash cans and enters the house like something else, completely drunk, babbling something between ghosts and Britney Spears, before ripping your blouse, commenting how you hated it, and lie, that is, faints upon your bed._- He says, crossing her arms and wearing his serious face.

- _Yeah, with you saying like that actually looks pretty bad..._

- _Yeah, because it's bad. Driving drunk, serious, Brittany? I know that you are more responsible and smart than that, you have no idea what could have happened?_

- _Yes, I know, I know.- _She begins, kind of ashamed_ - Sorry Dad, I promise I will never do nothing like that again, really, I learned my lesson ... I just found the flask Puck left in my car and I was with a full head and did not think right, I don't know why I did it, really, sorry to disappoint you._ - She pouts.

- _Yes, that better be, and something tells me you were'nt at Santana's, which makes me curious about where you really were._

_- I was in Trish's house in Pittsburgh_.- Brittany said, lowering her head, leaving a worried look on her father's face, because he knew that his daughter going to look for the other meant that something wasn't right.

- _Why? Honey, there's something wrong?_ - He spoke now in a low voice, soothingly taking a few steps forward and kneeling before his daughter, trying to see her eyes. Her mother's eyes.

- _I'm..._ - She almost said that she was fine, as usual, but decided to tell the truth, just this once. - _I needed help, I needed to talk to her._

- _What is going on, love?_ - Daniel was already nervous, his daughter never spoke about it, never asked for help, even though he knew she needed, but as she always refused, he never forced.

- _I ... I just can't pretend that I'm ok anymore, that's disturbing my life. But I want to really get better this time, I swear._- The girl's voice trembled and if he were not so close to her, the man wouldn't even have heard it, then the father got surprised to see a tear running down her face, it terrified him because one of the things that left him puzzled and worried the most was that Brittany never cried for anything that happened, not even in her mother's funeral, where he watched that little girl with a straight face, trying to be strong, so much stronger than he was; Daniel just felt so helpless to see her like that, s o he sat on the bed beside his daughter and hug her tight wishing he could erase all her memories of that terrible year, wishing he was able to absorb the suffering and couldn't help but start to cry too when he felt the daughter sobbing in his arms.

They stayed there for a while, until Brittany finally composed herself, wiped the tears and looked his daddy - _I love you, old man._ - The girl said.

- _I love you too, princess, a lot_. - He said giving a kiss on the daughter's forehead - _What can I do for you?_

- _Nothing_. - She said -_ There's nothing you can do, you or anyone, just me. I'm the only one who can help me righ now, but just you being here is already all I need._

-_ I will always be here for you, Brittany, I promise. Now, let's go, I will prepare something for us to eat, it's not good to stay on an empty stomach after so much drink. _- The man laughed at her and they went down the stairs, still embraced.

...

While she was not released to finally go to see Brittany, Santana spent the day pretending that paid attention in class, fell twice during the Cheerios's training from asbecause of as far away her head was, heard Coach Sue scream into the megaphone about how she would bring suffering and unhappiness for Brittany's life by missing training, and she can't not help but feel a slight twinge of pride at how the dancer was needed as the best of that team, she also thought it funny how people got surprised wjen the asked where the blonde was and she replied that she didn't knew.

...

Brittany and her father ate together, he has supported all the time while his daughter had abouther talk with Trish and how she was feeling, he even wanted to miss work to be with her, but she knew he had an important meeting today then insisted that he was to work.

After changing clothes and take her little sister to school, she had an incredible urge to go running to the MH, find a way to kidnap Santana from class and explain everything, but she decided to wait, because they needed to talk somewhere more private and calm, and not hidden in some empty classroom of the school until a teacher or a inspector busted and send them to the Figgins' room, since it was surprisingly complicated escape from that school during the time when they should be in class, but it was hard, Brittany wanted talk to her friend as soon as possible to end this once and for all.

When she finally found her cell phone, which was lost on the car floor, saw all the missed calls and messages from Santana then a wave of guilt washed over her, the other must be worried sick and thinking she was being ignored, s o Brittany sent a text to the brunette. - "_I'm fine, I'm sorry for this night. I didn't went to school today, but really wanna talk, can you stop by my place later?_"- Before she could save the device, it began to vibrate and she saw the name on the screen "Gabe "- Gabriel Scott was the Pierce's lawyer, one of the people who helped Brittany and her father the most after all of there, well, after all, he already was, indeed, a great friend of the family - Brittany like Gabe, he is a great guy and always gave a huge support for her, despite not talking much lately, they still care a lot about each other and usually you are happy when a friend calls, the problem is with Gabe calling from nothing, Brittany did not knew if it was her friend Gabe or advocate Scott and, if were the lawyer, it meant something related to a certain subject that she was trying to overcome.

- _What's up, big G_ - She answered trying to sound cheerful to relieve any tension.

- _Hey, Britt_ - He answered and she somehow managed to realize a smile autumn sectio end. - _Are you home?_

- _Yes, why?_

- _Yeah, there's... thing ... I would not tell you, but I guess now I have to ..._

- _Gabe. Do not forget that four years ago you promised me that you would always teuu me the truth, no matter how hard it was._ - She reminded him, realizing the nervousness and hesitation in the guy's voice.

- _Josh's mother is sick and he got permission to go visit her this morning at a hospital in Detroit, accompanied by police officers._- Gabe spoke at once, so fast that Brittany could hardly understand, but unfortunately, she did.

- _What?_ - She almost cried - _I thought he would never be able to have anything like that, you said you would not let him breathe the same air as the rest of the world never again!_

- _I know! I know, Brittany, and believe me I'm hating myself righ now for not having been able to avoid this. I've struggled with his lawyer against this at a time already, but he managed. I honestly do not know how, but he managed. Justice is not always fair, I guess, but, believe me, I did everything I could to try stop that, B.._. - He said almost desperate and she knew it was true, Gabe always did everything for her and he hate that man too, she had no doubt that he did everything he could.

- _I know you did, Gabe, that's okay..._ - She speaks in a whisper.

-_ I do not want to tell you, because if you did not know, would not feel all the angry in the world that I felt when I heard, but ... S-Something happened, Britt ._..- He begins to stutter and Brittany sits harder on the car seat, starting to really worry. -_ When they didn't return on schedule, the prison sent more police to check the delay and ... and they found 4 of 5 policemen who were accompanying Josh passed out in the car on a side of some street, while he and another officer were... Gone._ - Gabe finished speaking in a barely audible voice, but she still says nothing, she doesn't move, she didn't even breathe, because it just could not be happening. - _The police are not sure of anything, they have not idea how they put out the others, but they think this fifth police his accomplice._ - Gabe continued, but Brittany still could not do anything, just face the steering wheel in front of her, the only movement she did was raise an eyebrow when a scary thought crossed her mind. - _Brittany, I could not even be telling you this before the police talk to your father, what they should already be going to do... I just felt I owed you that. Then they will send police to patrol your home, but it is important that you lock up now and do not leave home for anything. Brittany, please do not do anything crazy, are you listening?_

No, Brittany was no longer listening, because she knows Josh's mind as anyone; He's smart. Cruel and insane, sure, but also smart. She knew he's smart enough to, at that time, already know where Brittany was at this time, if she hadn'tgot drunk the day before, he probably knows a lot more than you should know, she also knew that he would not be looking only for and that he would attack the first of his targets he saw.

Without thinking twice, she started the car and sped off.

**Curious to know the boy Josh?**

**And, yeah, I know that this chapter was maybe a bit boring sometimes, but the next one will have more action and some things will start to be revealed :)**


	3. A hostage and a ghost

Finally is Glee Club time! Santana1sgrateful that she will soon be able to leave this place and go ask the various questions that are plaguing her all day.

Friday is the most calm day for the students of MH, except for the unfortunate Glee Club, which occupies the last time grid, which, on Friday, has no other scheduled class, which is good because they have almost the whole school just for them.

All of New Directions, Mr. Shue and Emma Pillsbury were gathered in the auditorium stage creating some dance moves to use, and again Santana loved as Brittany fouled with her brilliant dance, Ms. Pillsbury were there giving moral support to thekids while waiting for Will and his ride, even Sue Sylvester was there, throwing some random cometary about how they were horrible since she had gone there to say something to William.

Santana came off the stage to pick up her phone that was under one of the first row seats, but it was off, she was assuming that the battery was over, when she saw a man walking calmly toward the stage, he must have been about 45/50 years old, but seemed well maintained, had a sculpted body, light brown hair, dark eyes just like hers and was wearing a dark gray jacket over a white shirt and jeans.

- _Hello, children, some of the talented young people could let me know if Brittany is here?_ - he asked for the group on stage, squandering sympathy.

- _No, she didn't come to school today._ - Santana said making the man turned toward her, realizing his presence on site for the first time.

- _Santana?_ - he asked with a smile, looking curious.

- _Sorry, do I know you?_ - The brunette countered with her usual acid way.

- _No, I think you don'tt know me but I know you._ - He said approaching her with an even bigger smile - _I met your parents, Maribel and Ricardo, I used to be very close to your mother. I think I saw you for photos, you see._

- _Wait, you know my parents? And Brittany? _

_- Yes but at different time. I'm Brittany's uncle, I mean, I was married to her aunt, her sister's mother; When we got divorced I cut relations with everyone in the family, except for Brittany and we still keep in touch sometimes, she has always been my favorite Pierce. _- He laughed and tooka picture out ofhis pocket. -_ I found this picture of from when she was a child, and I was close to Lima today, s o I decided to pay a visit._

Santana came closer to the man, stopping beside him, to see the picture, there he was a little younger and in better clothes, beside him, holding a blue cup, was a beautiful blondewith bright blue eyes that she recognized as Brittany's mother of a photo she saw one day and, in the man's lap, was a little blonde with 9 or 10 years old that had eyes identical to the wonannext to her, they were smiling somewhere seemed a big yard, Santana spent some time staring at the picture with a silly smile on her face, first because that little girl was the cutest thing she had ever seen and also because she never had the opportunity to take a good look in Mrs. Margareth Pierce before, she just knew that she had died a few years ago and always thought it was weird that Brittany never speak much about her mother, but she also knew that Britt has an aunt with who she did not speak a long time, who she assumed was the ex-wife of ... - _Sorry, what's your name?_ - Santana asked.

- _Joshua, Joshua Aldrin ._- He said, smiling, and he was shooking the girl's hand, when Santana saw Brittany quickly enter for the auditorium front door and make her way to the front of the stage from the right side staircase; She was looking with Brittany she saw this dawn, but now seemed more desperate than vulnerable.

- _Santana, come here. Now_. - The blonde said with a false calm voice that trembled slightly, Santana realized she was looking directly at Joshua's eyes and he was doing the same, while still holding her hand, which was beginning to bother her; But when she began to drop his hand to walk to Brittany, he held her hand tighter, causing her to look at him a little irritated, which Brittany, already coming close to the two, must have noticed because she said in a stronger and loud voice – _Let she go!_

The next events were too quick to get noticed at the time; Suddenly, one of the man's arms was holding tight Santana's chest, preventing her arms to move, then she was being pulled to the side, until she stoped back against the man's body and felt a cold metal circle lean heavily on her temple.

- _Nobody moves_. - he shouted.

She finally noticed everything that had happened; she was trapped against the man, the two almost touching the left side wall with a gun to her head. The members of New Directions and adjacent stood on stage, now that was a little more in front of her on her right side, some of them was looking at the row of chairs where were their bags, backpacks and mobile phones were and Brittany was a few steps in front of her, motionless, with a desperate look and a pale face, as if she was looking at a ghost. Santana remembered how she had said something about being haunted, then she wondered if she was being held hostage this ghost that haunts her right now.

Brittany just stared at the scene in front of her, not knowing what to do, what to say, what to think; That was herworse nightmare going there right in front of her. He. Touching her. Wanting to kill someone she loves. Again. And, worse, it was Santana. The love of hes life. Brittany didn't think she could ever recover if she lost her too. She could not stop looking to those cold and terrifying eyes, he was grinning at her, he knew how much it was disturbing her; Santana stood completely still, playing strong, but Brittany knew her well enough to see the terror in her eyes, eyes that she loved, but were eerily similar to his eyes.

- _Josh, don't_. - was all she managed to say, before attending Ricardo Lopez ran in the auditorium and stopping beside her, Brittany guess thought he had probably thought the same as she did when he found out about the leak; They exchanged a desperate look before he takes a deep breath and face the monster in front of them, she knew that this was his worst nightmare too.

- _Hello, Ric, how is Maribel?_ - And the smile was still there.

- _Joshua, you don't want to do something stupid, you don't want to make things worse you now, think right, please._ - Said the other, trying to keep his voice calm. What more scared Brittany was the likeness of that moment with another that happened years ago and she was not the only one who noticed this.

-_ Wow, it really looks like a déjà vu, you trying to be the top and rational_ - said, looking at the Latin man - _And on the other hand, this blue eyes so desperate_. - commented, passing attention to Brittany - _She even looks like your mother, Britt... strong, fearless, she may be scared to death, but she will nener let me see it, what a pity, you know how much I love hearing their fear, turn me on._- When he says the last words he forces her even more against his own body and keeps his eyes full of madness in Brittany while he makes his way through Santana's neck with his nose - _And she smells just like her mother_ - He says before depositing a lingering kiss on the girl's shoulder, making the brunette swallow dry - _I would love to fuck you too_ - he whispered in her ear as he stroked her arm with his thumb and the father almost attacks him, hesitating when Josh tightened the weapon against the girl's head and Brittany grabbed his arm. The psychopath laughed.

-_ I think the reason for you to be forever my preferred is because you were like a challenge_ - said, looking at the blonde - _I challenged myself to make you scream. Cry. Like all the others, but you never did, I think that's what made me want more, that made me love you, by the way, it always intrigued me... Why?_ - He looked at her demanding an answer, and even she had never really thinking about that, unconsciously, she had a reason, just didn't want to speak aloud. - _Tell me!_ - He cried when she didn't answer.

- _Because the worst part for me was when... it was Trish's "turn" and I was hidden in that dark cubicle having to hear her screaming, usually were her screams in my nightmares, not you. So I promised myself that I would never scream, cry or speak anything when I was... There. So she wouldn't have to go through the same thing_. - Brittany replied, trying not to look at Santanaor Ricardo, surprised with the way her voice was firm; He seemed satisfied with the answer, letting out another smile at the memory side of the redhead and she was sincere, that was really one of the reasons, she just didn't tell the second reason, that she had made an oath to Trish that se would never cry because him, she just broke that promisse this afternoon with her father.

- _Oh, Trish, I remember how you used to protect her, even though she was only a year younger than you. Never were never afraid to get in front of me saying to leave her alone when she was too hurt._ - He laughed as he recalled.

- _What do you want, your pedophile psychopath?_ - Mr. Lopez was losing his patience.

- _I'm doing the exact same thing I did five years ago._ - He says. -_ I have a cop friend, you know, he even helped me get my license, because I wanted to see you, Britt, then I asked him to give an investigated and I did not like anything that he found out._ - he pauses for a moment, staring Brittany's eyes - _You love her._ - He ends pointing to Santana with a tearful voice, as if that offended him more than anything. - _Don't you?_ - He gets angry when Brittany did,'t respond - _You can not love her! You can not love anyone! You can only love me! I killed your mother because you loved her more than me, I just do what I need to do! I would not have to do that if you only loved me! You just do not understand, no one understands!_ - he shouts showing how crazy a psychopath can be, leaving Brittany even more upset because it was almost the same as he spoke that night, where he repeated that Brittany should not love anyone more while cutting the her mother's throat right in front of her.

- _I didn't love her more than I loved you, I just didn't love you, neither I nor any of your other sex toys and punching bags, you monster! No one ever love a rapist murderer li ke you! You disgust me!_ - Brittany cried out, losing it, the luck was Santana's father had held the blonde before she did something to repent, but Josh did not appear to be offended this time, he had already been called monster and worse a lot of times.

-_ My daughter has nothing to do with your illness, your manic, think a little bit._ - Ricardo says, emphasizing the "my".

- _Your daughter? Are you sure?_ - Josh now looking listlessly for Ricardo - Because when I heard that you have a 17 year old daughter was not what I thought.

- _Don't you dare ._.. -The other began, but was interrupted.

- _She is MY daughter!_ - He screamed and almost did something stupid, but tried to calm down, he knew that any slip would kill his daughter, he had to play along.

- _Yes, then will you kill your own daughter?_ - He said softly, causing everyone to look at him, including Brittany, who knew of the possibility but never thought she would hear him say out loud. The heart of Ricardo broke into a thousand pieceswhen he have said those words, words he would never believe, but he didn't know what to do, had to try to mess with the his head, at least buy time. - _Are you sure?_ - He finished and Brittany saw a second of hesitation in the hand holding the gun, his eyes became thoughtful, then she saw an opening to try to stir from time with his head.

Someone explained to Brittany once that Josh was not only bad, he was sick, crazy, that his head works in a specific way, he followed his life by his own distorted moral, so that plus a great experience and knowledge of the man's mind, did Brittany think fast and figure out how to get into his head, how winning the game playing by his rules.

- _Josh, you can not kill her_ - Brittany started talking quietly, coming close to them so slowly that it was almost imperceptible; She already sawdoctors talking to people with mental illness or personality disorder, she just needed to follow the line. - _Do you remember when you told me that you was not a murderer? About the "mercy killing"?_

- _Yes…_ - He said in the same tone she, remembering when they had this conversation with a curious look and repeated almost the same words, as if he had decorated it. - _I told you that a didn't kill for being bad, but for being merciful. That I just killed someone after had destroyed her, when they were so used that kill them was a favor._

- _Yeah, I know you have your game, your rules, yourregularity of use and kill, right?_ - He nodded his head slightly, Ricardo was looking at her puzzled, not understanding where she was trying to go, but also too scared to prevent -_ With my mother, you mocked your own rules, Josh, that wasn't right, if you have your rules, you have to follow them._ - She continued and he tilted his head to the side, considering the words of the blonde. - _That night was the night you were going to kill me, right?_ - He nodded again - _But you couldn't, your game continued in half and I know how much you hate when things do not end as you want, that's why you came here, finish what you started, but you can't do that if you kill her, because after you pull that trigger, no one eles here will have something to lose here, then you will have less than a second before someone jump in upon you and, once again, you will not finish what you started. You can only kill a person here and we both know she is not your first choice._

Ricardo tried to hold the girl's arm when he realized her plan, but in addition to she being faster, he drew back when Josh glowered at him, turning the tip of the gun on his daughter's head. Santana looked scared to Brittany, constantly moving his mouth silently, forming the words "Don't do that", but Brittany wasn't going to stop, she continued moving slowly toward her, without looking away from his eyes, she put a hand on each side of her head and stopped within inches of them.

- _Where is my mercy, Josh?_ - The blonde asked coldly, then almost in a split second he pushed santana sideways with full force and his free arm pulled Brittany to the same position as the other girl was.

Santana fell slightly ahead of the two and was rescued by her father who stood her up and took a few steps back with his daughter, so that Josh couldn 't see as a threat. Father and daughter were now embraced in front of the man and the new hostage, Ricardo doesn't know what to do, he was relieved that no longer had a gun pointed at hiskid's head, but Brittany was like a daughter to him also and Santana was still trying to understand all that was happening, feeling hopeless and useless in front of the girl she loves who had just put her life in front of her own, she also didn't knew what to do, she only knew she was not able to watch Brittany die.

-_ Finally, now everything is in the right place_. - He said with a satisfied air.

- _No, please, don't._ - Santana said as she began to cry, she was more scared now than when she was there.

- _Joshua..._ - Ricardo began, still thinking about what to say to buy time until the police arrive, wondering why they were taking so long.

- _It must be interesting to you watch both mother and daughter die, Ric, but do not think just about the negative side, she will meet with Margaret ..._ - More than ever there was overflowing insanity of his eyes - _Everything will be okay now._

Then a gunshot was fired.

- _NO!_ - Santana yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez, what do you think happens next? Very soon, in the next chapter!<strong>

**With this you guys can already understand a lot of the story, right? But don't worry, child, because in the next one Britt will explain every little thing!**

**P.S.: Thanks for who is following and commenting :3**


	4. A survivor's tale and a DNA

Then a gunshot was fired.

-_ NO!_ - Santana yelled.

And a second shot.

Brittany had fallen to her knees with the eyes tightly shut when she heard the cry of Santana, while the sound of the shooting was still throbbing in her head, but she realized that if she had been shot in the head, she'd be dead. Even before she finished reach this brilliant conclusion, heard another bang and opened her eyes to see Mr. Lopez running toward a girl with red hair whose wry smile had escaped from her face while a red stain was spreading rapidly through her white shirt.

Santana took to understand what had happened because it was too fast again. When she heard the first shot, despaired, but realized it wasn't Josh who had pulled the trigger, in fact, he was the one who had been shot in the head, then she turned in time to see a police battalion entering the auditorium and with them was a beautiful redhead who appeared to be slightly shifted in the middle of uniforms but she had a worried look that seemed to look for someone. Even before the brunette could think about who was she, saw the girl being shot by Josh's weapon that was already cocked and had shot itself when it hit the ground and the girl's identity was soon revealed when Ricardo called her name.

-_ Trish, no!_ - He had screamed and Santana followed him toward the girl when he bent down beside her.

- Damn, the bastard fucks with me even unintentionally! - She said, because she never loses the joke, even if she's bleeding to death.

- Oh, my God, what the hell are you doing here, T? - Brittany asked worriedly as she knelt on the other side of the girl, while Dr. Lopez put some first aid measures in place and a policeman called the paramedics of the ambulance that was waiting outside.

- I was coming to talk to your girl. From best friend #2 to best friend #1, you know? - The other responded by sending a quick wink to Santana, who was standing a little behind her father, watching. - But then I found these not cool cops in the entry that doesn't let me in, but I was worried about you, so I used a bit of my Woods' stealth. Bad time for a visit? - She laughed and Brittany recalled how she hides any pain behind her black humor.

- You bet, ninja Woods.

- Is... Is he dead? - The redhead asked after a few seconds of silence.

- Yes. - Brittany replied unable to prevent a too cold voice.

- Well, I hope I go to heaven, then, I'm not really in the mood to run into him down there.

- Of course you are going to heaven, you are the angel who I met in hell, remember? - Brittany said, smiling at the other, with a tear appearing in his eyes. - But not now, you can not die now, you hear?

- Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere until Grey's Anatomy is not finish.

- Deal. - Brittany said before the paramedics arrive and the blonde warned that she was going along, but before following the stretcher, gave Santana an unexpected hug, who hugged her back at the same time, realizing how much she needed that hug .

- I was so afraid of losing you. - The blond whispered in other ear, then Brittany looked at the other and the latin did not need more than that to understand she was sayiing that they would talk later, they never really needed words to communicate, after all. - I love you. - Santana said quietly only with the mouth movements as the blonde walked away. - I love you too. - The other replied in the same way before running out the door.

...

Santana arrived to the hospital still trying to assimilate all that had happened, but same time she was avoiding thinking about the things she heard and the thoughts wandered in her mind, at least until Brittany, her father, the pope, whoever tells her the whole truth. She still felt dirty and sick by that man has touched her but mostly angry by the way he was trying to humiliate and disturbing Brittany, despite the fact he had come close to killing both without thinking twice. Although she has not heard the whole story, she managed to capture a lot of that conversation and her heart was tight to think of all the blonde had passed, things she had never even imagined and even had a twinge of guilt for never noticed the shadow behind the merry blue eyes. And what was that crazy saying he was her father? What is his relationship with his parents? She was even more confused and with a head full of questions now than earlier. After Brittany came out, the police wanted to talk to her, her father and Mr. Shue, they apologized for the delay telling how the police accomplice that Josh had mentioned had made his way to enter the Police's system from outside and he messy with information and the route that the patrols should follow to get to the school but they already had a team looking for him - Apparently the two had unleashed a kind of soporific gas in the car earlier, facilitating escape. - Josh was really dead, thanks to the shooter that acted quickly when he arrived and saw that he was about to pull the trigger; So she did not really had time to talk to her father after all and she also had the impression that he was avoiding her, but didn't want to jump to conclusions, she would talk to him later anyway. When the police officer asked that they be to the police station, she asked that her father was alone because she wanted to go stay with Brittany, she knew that Mr. Pierce was out of town at some meeting and perhaps delayed to arrive.

Entering the waiting room, she saw that the place was empty, except for a blonde figure whose eyes sparkled when he saw the brunette.

- San? - She asked after running toward her.

- Hey, Britt-Britt - The other replied as they embraced, a hug slow and calm, different from what they had in the midst of confusion earlier in the auditorium, a hug that both needed to discharge all bad energy they were feeling. - How's your friend? - Santana questioned, that even not knowing the girl, had realized that she was important to Brittany.

- She's in surgery, the doctors didin't wanted to tell me anything, just that they only would know more after the operation. But she's strong, she'll pull through. - Britt tried to be optimistic, contradicting a bit with the concern on her face; Santana thought she seemed to have aged 10 years more in the past hours. - What are you doing here? - The blonde now gave a slight smile to the other.

- I was not going to leave you here alone... - said as she placed a lock of hair out of place behind the blonde's ear - Are you okay? - Asked even thinking it was a dumb question right now.

- I don't know, but I will. And I'm better now with you here. - Brittany took a hand of Santana, who didn't knew what to say, she just wanted to take all the worry and suffering of those blue eyes, so she just kissed her, a quiet, gentle kiss the blonde gladly accepted; When the kiss broke, Brittany looked in that dark eyes in front and realized as Santana must have been confused, but not knowing how to ask about everything that happened, so she decided to tell the whole story once and for all. She then led the other until the waiting room chairs and they sat facing each other.

- You do not have to tell me anything that you are not ready to now or make you feel uncomfortable, Britt...

- I know, but I need to, is for the best. It's time to you hear a story, that begins in my hometown, there in Montreal ...

- Wait, Montreal isn't in Canada?

- Yes, Quebec, Canada, where I was born and lived until 12 years. Ei, you didn't knew that? - Brittany asked trying to remember if she had ever spoken about her city.

- No! - Santana was half surprised for not know this, she seemed to discover something new about Brittany every passing moment lately. - But you don't even have an accent!

- Yeah, I used to live between Quebec and the my grandmother's home of here in Ohio, which was where my father was born, so my accent was always kind of mixed anyway and also when I moved here I still did everything to get rid of that accent, I wanted to get rid of everything that reminded me of Canada. - She finished and Santana nodded, motioning for her to continue.

- My father's family was from Ohio and my mother'sfrom Canada - she began, holding the other's hand and taking a deep breath.- When I was 10, my aunt, Regina, got married...

- With Josh? - Santana finished the sentence when she felt the hesitation in Britt's.

- Yeah, my mother used to be very close to her and another sister, Talia, you'll ever meet and we met the whole family whenever he could. - Brittany said with an almost smile, remembering the great Pierce family barbecues with her mother. - My aunt lived in the same neighborhood as me, then, they were always there. Everyone liked him, he was anamazing doctor, friendly, funny, nice to everyone, well, a little nicer than he should with me sometimes, but besides making me uncomfortable from time to time he had never done anything bad, so I had never said anything to my parents, but... One day, when I had just turned 11, my parents had to travel for a weekend and asked for my aunt stay taking care of me and my sister, who was only two years at the time, but shehad to go out on sundaythen she leavesus alone with him for a while. Even just 11 years old, I could tell he was drunk, but said nothing until I saw him yelling at my sister for some stupid thing I do not even remember, so I just asked him to stop, but he got angry and suddenly was not so nice anymore. He hit me and ... and raped me. - Brittany almost could not speak the last word, but she needed, she had promised that she would speak everytrhig with all the letters and Santana remained silent just looking into her eyes, holding her hands and trying to pass to her all the support she could, even not being able to speak felt horrible for Brittany having to remember and talk about it, but it was the only way she knew how to help. - It was horrible, because he did it right in front of my sister, I remember hearing her crying and him ... It was horrible, just horrible.

- Oh, Britt ... - Santana hugged the girl in front of her, heartbroken having to think of the cute little girl she saw in the picture going through it and she was also surprised to see that the blonde had shed no tears, her face was expressionless. They were now a sitting next to each other; Santana hugged Brittany who was with the head half leaning against her chest, looking at the empty chair in front of them with a haunted expression as he continued.

- He threatened me saying that if I say something, I would not like what would happen to me and my sister, then I don't said anything to anyone, but my mom noticed I was strange, she wondered what it was, he insisted, until I tould her. At the same time she called the police and then to my aunt, she wanted to warn that he was dangerous, she told what he had done and told her to leave the house because he could try something against her, like make her hostage or something. But she didn't do what my mother said, on the contrary, she warned him that he had been terminated and the police were going to hold him, she said she understood that he was drunk, she forgave him, she was crazy, I think, but he fled before she could even finish. But he didn't go away soon. My mother had been called to testify at the police station, my sister was in kindergarten, my father was alone taking care of me, and I remember being in my room when I heard a lot of noise down there, so I went downstairs, and My father was dropped on the floor with a head injury, the last thing I felt was a sting in my neck, he had injected me something to make me sleep. He was an amazing doctor, after all.

- Oh, no... - Santana said almost involuntarily.

- The next thing I remember was waking up in a dark, warm place, a basement, I found out later, it was big, we even had a makeshift bathroom with curtains as walls and also had a spout at the top of a wall and huddled in a corner was a red haired girl looking scared at me.

- Trish?

- Yep, her mother worked as a nurse at the same hospital that Josh and she had the misfortune of her mother taking her along with her to work on the day he had gone there to steal some medical supplies before fleeing with me. She told me that he always looked too much for her when she went to her mother's work, in the hospital parties, well that day she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

- You guys were still in Montreal?

- No, we only discover when we left, but we were in a kind of Chalet in the woods in Wisconsin.

- Wow.

- It must have been a long road trip, at least he kept us sleeping. He was very smart and he was fromUSA too sohe must have found a way to cross the border and stay hidden without problems. We stayed there for almost a year.

- A year? You were kidnapped for almost a year? - Santana almost screamed, she hadn't imagined it all, Brittany just nodded and continued.

- People say you know that youhit rock bottom when you get used to the bad things and it was exactly what happened with me and Trish. I spent so long in that place, where he only remembered to give us food like once ou twice a week, serving as a punching bag when he was angry, being tortured when he was bored, being raped when he wantedthat I sometimes forgot that it was not a real life, I don't even remember what it was a normal life anymore, I felt that I was no more than a piece of junk and the mercy killing that he had spoken about even made sense to me, die or any other option would certainly be better than the not-life I was living. I'll never forget when we left there, the way the sun seemed to burn my skin and my eyes were burning, slow to get used to the light, because he never let us leave, then neither our body remember what it was the sun, as was not live in a basement with no windows. - Brittany's face was still apathetic, but her eyes seemed to see a ghost as he stared at the empty seat and Santana thought about what the blonde was wondering there. Santana was shocked by all that things and the rawness of Brittany's voice, but mostly had more anger now for everything he put her through, anger as she never felt before; She embraced more strongly the girl in her arms, wanting to protect her, but unfortunately knew that could not protect her from stuff she had already passed.

- It's all right now, babe , and I promise I'll never, never let anything like that happen to you again. - The brunette said after making the blonde looked at her and Brittany couldn't help but smile because she knew that she really mean it .

- I know, San. - She continued - But I was lucky that I was not alone, you know? Honestly, if Trish was not there with me, I would not have survived. It was amazing how even living a nightmare she could make me laugh sometimes, we supported each other.

- She looks amazing.

- She is. He consummated threaten us saying that if one of us tried to escape, deny, or anything else of the kind the other would pay the price, so we always behave, especially after the time I tried to stab him with a screwdriver he had forgotten down there but he only took it from my hand and used in her, I never tried anything after that. Only once, when I was about 12, he was a little too far with her and I lost it, I began to curse, I think I got to try to hit him, but he was much bigger than me, but he did nothing at the time, he even disappeared for a few days until he came back and, for the first time, he took me up there; The house was sparsely furnished, but it was a complete mess with clothes, spoiled food, even cockroaches everywhere, but the only thing that caught my attention was... That my mother was there. Sitting in a dirty chair with her hands tied behind and a tape in the mouth, I tried to run to her but he held me and tied in front of her in a barrel on the wall. She was trying to speak but could not, I just saw her eyes and I still not sure if they were showing happiness to see me or shock for the state I was in, anyway, before he could start talking, there was a siren and he immediately pulled her, placing her in front of him with a knife in her neck... almost the same as he did to you. - Brittany said the last sentence as if it hurted her more than anything and continued - Then the police came in and it all happened too fast, he kept yelling nonsense while an officer tried to negotiate with him, but I could only see my mother, she was looking at me all the time, now with calm eyes that was telling me that everything would be fine, but I did not believe in it, I just cried, asked him to let her go but... but he didn't ... and ... - for the first time Santana saw tears in her eyes, her voice trembled and she looked back to the chair in front of her as if looking for the mother at the time again, as if she was back in that cottage 5 years ago - and... and then he just cut her throat and... and I just remember screaming but seemed to not leave any voice, as in nightmares... And she bled a lot and not looked away from me as. .. like she wanted to make sure that the last thing she saw would be my face. And ... - Brittany stopped when he could no longer speak between sobs and Santana held her with all the strength she had as he cried together. - It was just horrible. - She finished in a whisper and stays in the Santana's arms while just cried.

After a long time, Brittany stopped crying, but disn't leave the brunette's arms, she just walked away from Santana when she saw Trish's doctor.

- Are you Patricia Woods' accompanying?- The doctor asked.

- Yes. - Brittany and Santana answered at the same time, rising quickly.

- The surgery was successfull, fortunately, the bullet did not do any big damage, however, we have to monitor it to know more and become aware of any worse, but for now, she is well and hopefully will be cured soon.

- Can I see her? - Brittany asked approaching of the doctor.

- Sorry, only direct family at the time, you will need the permission of a parent to visit her.

- But her mother has not arrived yet, I just want to see if she's okay! - The blonde said.

- It's the rules, I'm sorry, but I assure you she is great and in good hands. She's still off because of the anesthesia and medications, I'm sure the mother will arrive before she wakes up, don't worry. - The doctor said and then turned, returning to the restricted area.

- That's all right, they really have this only family thing but I'm sure she is being treated well, relax. And you even told me that she was strong and would get out of this, right? - Santana tried to cheer her friend.

- Yes, and thank you for being here with me, thank you for everything.

- I'll always be here for you, Britt, no matter what.

Brittany decided to wait until Trish's mother arrived and Santana was with her, after a quiet time, the brunette could not stand it anymore.

- Britt, can I ask you a question? - She knew it might be inconvenient to ask the blonde to speak more, but she could not help herself. Brittany looked at the other and nodded, already having quite sure what the question was. - What is the relation of man with my parents?

Brittany stared at the Latin without knowing what to say, she knew it was what was Barging herthe most, but had tried to avoid the subject, does not refer to her parents during the story, thinking that wasn't her place to tell her about it and but Mr. and Mrs. Lopez.

- Please, if you know, tell me, I want it to be you. I can not stand it anymore, it seems that everybody is hiding something from me. Please. - Santana asked when she saw the hesitation in the blonde's eyes.

- I was the first girl he was sloppy to being captured, being someone who knew him and everything, but he had raped several people before, always changing state after, managing to get away. When he kidnapped me, his picture was in several newspapers and news programs, as well, many of these people came to the police because they recognized him as the person who raped them before but was never caught and, well, one of those people was... Your mother.

- My mother? You mean she was... - Santana had never heard anything about it, nor could imagine hermother going through it, suddenly her anger increased, as well as a thought that she would not, could not believe.

- Yes, but she didn't only denounced him, your parents were up to Montreal to support my parents because they had a daughter the same age as I was and I guess it melted their mother and father's hearts. My father told me that your and my mother got really close, they spoke to each other almost every day by phone and that your mother was very helpful to my family. - Brittany smiled at Santana, as thanked for her mother's attitude. - In fact, it was thanks to your parents Trish and I were saved. The day my mother was kidnapped too, she was in Ohio, in my grandmother's house and your parents were going to visit her, when they saw Josh kidnap her, it was your mother who called the police and went to find my father, while your dad followed the car to the chalet, giving the address to the police. He was by my side all the time, until they took me to the hospital.

- I was 12, but I do not remember any of this, but my parents were always traveling, very telephoned anyway, and I spent a lot of time with my grandmother taking care of me, I think I would not have noticed the difference. - Santana said thoughtfully.

- Yeah, I guess they thought it was a heavy subject for a child, even not telltelling just half of the story. Anyway, when I was in the hospital, your mother came to visit me, she support me, said she had overcome it and I would overcome it too, she told how her father had died and how my mother was special but was in a better place, after that I never saw them again... Until you took me into your house for the first time.

- Did you knew who I was when you met me?

- No, I had no idea. I had just moved to Ohio with my father and sister, they didn't knew. It was a surprise to everyone. That day your father asked me not to say anything until they talked to you and as I was already trying to forget everything and following my mantra of "do not speak, do not think, do not feel" só I obeyed. You're not mad at me for not telling you, are you?

- Brittany, this man is my father? - She ignored the question of the friend because she could not hold the question that was pounding in her brain anymore.

- No, your father is the person who loves you and created you, nothing else matters.

- Brittany, is he my father? - She repeated, she didn't want a speech about the true meaning of fatherhood or crap right now, she just wanted the truth.

- San ... - Brittany said slowly, she didn't knew what to say, how to say.

- No euphemisms, without mincing words, without trying to protect me, only speaks the whole truth this time, please.

- Your mother discovered she was pregnant two months after Josh, but your parents were trying to have a child from before that happened, anyway, so... Yes, he can be your father, but he can not be too, San, the chances were the same. - Brittany watched Santana's face turn pale and his eyes filled with horror and continued, trying to calm her friend - Your father told me that on the same day asked me forsilence, he said he didn't knew. They don't know, they don't want to know, because it doesn't matter, Santana.

- It doesn't matter? How doesn't matter that I'm result of a rape? How may not matter you have to live with the daughter of the man who ruined your life? - Santana had raised and was walking from one side to the other in the room with her hands behind his head, tears already welling up in her eyes. - That must be why you didn't want to be with me. You have disgusted me, you should have disgusted me!

- No, Santana, don't say that! Never say that! - Brittany stood up as well and was approaching the other, she doesn't want her to think it was true.

- But if I have the same DNA as a monster, I must be a monster too, maybe thay why I'm a bitch, why everyone hates me... Even my blood is dirty! - Santana was losing it, really crying now, when Brittany grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into the wall, looking straight into her eyes, almost scaring the other.

- Shut up! Stop it and listen to me! First, you are not sure of ,your blood there's no influences in your character but the values that your father gave you and that is your real father, no matter the science, the man who created you, who loves you, he is your father! And do not say you're a monster, because I know the real Santana behind the bitch YOU tries to get others to see, and I know your heart is good. I was completely lost and destroyed from within when I met you, but you saved me, you gave me something to love, to want to live for, you gave me you and your love and no monster would have been capable of it. You're not like him, you know why? Because I could never love anyone like him, but I love you and I want to be with you, even with my ghosts, even with your ghosts, I do not care about the shadows, I just care about you. Because I love you, Santana Lopez. - Brittany said and kissed Santana with perhaps even more strength and despair than the previous morning and Santana believed in her words, even if she was bad and stunned by the possibility that man be her father, Brittany was right, Ricardo was her father and nothing would change it. She also had Brittany, her last words and that kiss still warming in her heart and she knew that she could overcome anything with Brittany at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-duh! But is that Brittany did not forget any details in this story? I do not know, let's wait and see!<strong>

**In the next chapter we will have more focus on Brittana specifically and several consequences of all this will appear in the course of the chapters, stay tuned.**

**Thank you for reading this most wonderful new chapter and please leave reviews to make me happier :3**


	5. A horse and a piano

**Hello, dear readers. I received a review talking about the seriousness of the subject in this fanfic and the lack of warning about it, so I would like to respond that and also make something clear.**

**First of all, I take this opportunity to apologize to any reader who had felt uncomfortable, disrespected or disturbed for any reason with this fanfiction.**

**But when my friend and I started writing this story we didn't "for the sake of tissues," I may be talking about with the romance Brittana, but my purpose is not only to write a novel putting a random little sad story in the middle, I am fully aware of the seriousness of this matter then, as a social science student, I decided exactly show that seriousness, show this problem which is something real in our society and especially show how it can affect a person and that these people can get over it, and that is what I intend to show throughout history mixed with the novel.**

**Exactly by the impact this theme can do in some people, I try all the time not talk about it directly, just focusing on their consequences and feelings around this subject, but sometimes I end up using more strong language, I'm sorry, but it won't happen frequently during the chapters.**

**I also apologize for the lack of warning about the subject matter, I see that I should have made that clear and it will be fixed.**

**And thanks for the review anyway, I belive that any criticism is important for us to improve.**

* * *

><p>Santana, again, woke up with a head full of the previous night. After Trish's mother almost have caught the two girls kiss, Brittany was talking to the woman while the brunette received a message from her father asking for her, then after taking Brittany home, she went to her own residence, where Richard and her mother (who had quickly returned from a conference in Columbus when she heard of the events)were waiting for her. Maribel hugged her daughter and Santana dropped tears almost without realizing it, wondering what her mother had passed, her parents made a speech similar with Brittany's, saying that she was their daughter and they loved her more than anything. After that, the brunette could not help but ask her father about Brittany when she was found, and a shadow passed through the man's eyes while he told as Brittany was terrible and that the doctors themselves had said that she had survived by a miracle.<p>

She finally got out of bed and something caught her attention on the chair positioned beside her bed, it was a book, so she picked it up and saw the title - Great Expectations - then opened the marked page and read the emphasis excerpt: "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be" and a big smile broke her face, she was almost sure who had sent that. Along with the book was a note that said "Breakfast? I'll see you there. Use pants :) -B " and just below was a small map of Ohio with a circle at one point a bit out of Lima, where she supposed it was "there". Curious about why she had to wear pants, she quickly changed her clothes, got into the car and followed the map to a large green area that she read a plaque as "The horse's park", after arriving and entering the site, realized that the name served well since the place looked a really large park, with several stables, people on horses and little houses.

- _Santana_ - She turned when she heard her name to see Brittany going toward her sitting on a big white horse, looking a very feminine incarnation of Prince Charming; The blonde was wearing a black jeans, brown boots and a white polo shirt which was slinky in her body just in the right places. She looked hot, Santana thought. - I hope you enjoy horses. - Britt said smiling, she knew that Santana had a crush for the animal, although she hasn't had many chances to ride one.

- _Wow, Britt... _

- _Come up__. _- Brittany said, extending a helping hand to the brunette. - _And enjoy the view__._ - She added before the horse began to gallop.

And Santana did, because that view of the park was just beautiful, with some small mountains, fields of flowers, families having fun and horses. Many horses. They stopped in the edge of a small lake, an area that was mostly empty and quiet, the Latin saw an extended towel on the lawn with a full breakfast.

- _Oh, we're having a picnic?_ - Santana asked when she got off the horse.

-Y_eah, I thought we could use at least one day just to relax and don't think about the problems. And... I also noticed that we never had an official date, like real date__._ - The other replied with a wan smile.

- _So... __Is this a date?_ - The brunette tried to suppress a smile, failed.

- _Only if you want it to be__._ - Brittany's eyes sparkled under the sun.

- _I __do, a lot, but... What about__ Artie?_ - Not that she wanted to think about him right now, she just wanted to make sure that they were at the same page.

-_ I broke up with him earlier today... was__n't fair to him, to me, to anyone. I think he understood__._ - Brittany replied in a voice a little less excited.

- _I'm sorry... I think. But, __come on, let's start this__ picnic, then_ - Santana this time not even tried to hide the smile, which one Brittany returned at the same time.

The two sat close to each other and began to eat the breakfast that Brittany had prepared for them, laughing, flirting, talking about silly things.

- _Where__ did you get the horse?_ - Santana said looking away at the animal, where Brittany had arrested him, in a specific place to hold horses that the brunette didn't knew the name.

- _It belonged to my mother._

- _Oh, ok. Sorry..__._ - Santana said, thinking maybe Brittany didn't want to talk about the mother in her day of "don't think about the problems".

- _That's okay, I don't mindto talk about my mother, I like to remember of her__. _- The other replied with a smile. - My mother bought the horse, Star is her name, when I was about four years. She loved to ride, even taught me a little. Star used to live in a kind of small ranch that her family had, where we would sometimes to take care of her, ride, spend a weekend away from the city.

- _Sounds like fu__n..._

-_ And it was, my mother was __amazing__, she looked like a teenager sometimes_ - Brittany laughed. -_ When my father, __my sister and I moved out, he doesn't wanted leave her alone there or sell, so we brought her along and my father left her here; They rent the stables and take care of horses for those who can't keep them at home._

- _Your mother __sounds cool. I think that's the important stuff to remember about someone, the good memories. But in addition to riding and preparing delicious breakfasts, do __you have any more secret skill?_ - Santana asked for another.

-_ I also know how to play a bit of piano ..._

_- For Real?_

_- Yes, my mother played very well and taught me since I was about 5 years. I didn't practice much after she died, but I still remember a lot__. _- said and Santana remembered the dusty piano that is in a corner of the Pierce's house but she never saw anyone playing.

- _Will I ever hear you play __someday__?_ - The brunette asked hopefully.

- _Maybe__._ - She answered, sending a smile to the other. - _What?_ - Brittany asked when she saw Santana's face change to a thoughtful look.

_- Nothing._

_- San, talk to me..._

_- It's nothing, you have every right to keep things to yourself... It's just that sometimes it seems that you know everything about me, but I don't know so much about you. You do not need to do this until you are ready, but when you want to, you know that tou can and should tell me anything, right? Because I want to help you. Because I love you. But you have to tell me... I'm not being selfish or inconvenient, am I?_

_- No, of course not. You're right, it's just that I'm not really used to open myself up..._

_- __Well, if you need help... We are from Glee Club and you know our favorite way to express repressed feelings._ - Santana replied laughing.

- _Actually, it's a great idea. And I've even got a first thing in mind._- The blonde smiled as he lifted and began to put things back in the picnic basket. - _Come __on!_

- _Where are we going?_ - Santana questioned, but the other one didn't answer, she was only towards the Star, the horse. They mounted and Brittany led them to one of the wooden houses of the park, the two girls entered, still silent, and Santana noticed that the place looked like a play area for customers, had a pool table, several couches, board games and in the corner was a black piano, then Brittany walked to it and sat on the piano bench, with Santana sitting next to her.

- _You know what __else I realized? We never sing to each other, alone__._ - Brittany said and Santana remained silent looking at the blonde until she began to play the instrument and Santana was surprised, once again, to see the lightness and ease with which Brittany was playing. She knew the song, just doesn't remember which until the other began to sing, still staring at the keys.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave? _

_How can I love when i'm afraid to fall? _

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_ - Brittany finally looks at Santana who even with tears in her eyes followed the blonde during the chorus, combining their voices as one.

_I have died every day waiting for you _

_Darling do not be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_ - After the chorus, Brittany returned to sing along, but now stared intently in Santana's eyes, as if she wanted the other to really belive that she really means what she was singing.

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this _

_One step closer_ - The two return to sing together, through tears and smiles.

_And all along I Believed I would find you _

_Time has expresso your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_One step closer_ - The last verse was almost a whisper before Santana embrace Brittany's neck, pressing her lips against hers gently and the blonde replied deepening the kiss until their tongues touched, in an almost rhythmic movement . - _You know you'll need a little patience with me, do__n't__ you?_ - Brittany asked when they took a break to breathe. - _I'm in no hurry for anything, as long as you __are with__ me._ - Santana replied and they returned the kiss. Both felt that they could be just kissing all day, but after a large family came to use the room too, they were kind of uncomfortable and decided to go soon, which was a shame because Brittany was very close to throwing Santana in one of those sofas and make even more memories in that room.

When they came out and were leadingStar for the stable, Brittany left Santana guide the horse, showing some tips, Improving some of her horseback riding techniques and simply loving the smile on the brunette's face as she was in control. Later, they were taking a stroll hand in hand through the field when the Latin decided to said samoething a little delicate.

-_ I want to do the __DNA test. _- She said, apprehensive, not knowing what would be the other girl's reaction.

- _I __know__._ - She replied calmly as he stared at the sight in front of her.

_- Do you know?_

_- Yeah, I know you. I always knew you would want to do the test when you found out everything._

_- I know this doesn't change anything, you and my parents helped me to realize this, but... I know that while i'm don't have sure, this thing will continue hammering in my head forever and it would drive me crazy._

_- I understand, really. And I will support you in anything you decide._

_- See, that's why I love you._

_- I love you too. I even learned how __to play A thousand years for you._ - Laughed

- _You __learned for me?_ - She asked with her eyes shining.

- _I got a little addicted to the __song since I first heard it, so I googled to score. It reminded me of you. I think because... Even not realizing, I'm in love with you since we met._

_- Me too, maybe even before that. Past lives, who knows._ - Santana laughed, before depositing a kiss on the mouth brittany.

In the late afternoon, they left the park, because they thought it would be nice to stay with their families now, after all that happened, so they went home.

...

The sky was already completely dark while Brittany, her father and sister were lying in a bed covered in popcorn, watching a children's film that Anne had chosen for the Pierce's special movies night when the doorbell rang. Brittany went to answer it.

- _Mr, Lopez, hi. It's everything __okay?_ - Brittany asked when she opened the door, confused, while confirming that there was no one with him.

_- Yes, I mean, relatively. But there is a thing and I need to talk to you about it. May I come inside?_

* * *

><p><strong>As requested, this was a most romantic chapter, focused on Brittana. I hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Again, thank you for following and please leave a review telling me what you liked, what you disliked, everything...**


	6. A test and a hospital

Oh, no, it's Monday! Brittany arrived to McKinley High and soon realized that the thing with Josh had already spread by the dirty hallwaysof the school; Many people looked at her and turned to whisper something in the ear of those who were on their side, also some encouraging smiles for "Poor Brittany", others gave looks of pity for the blonde, of which she was beginning to tire.

After dodging some curious who tried to stop the girl to talk to her, the blonde finally found Santana reading her book in the courtyard outside the school. Brittany had spent the previous day so upset with recent information coming from Ricardo Lopez's visit and occupied with the consequences that she had no time to really talk to the brunette, only some messages throughout the day, which were the only thing that calmed her indeed.

- Hi.- Brittany said with smile as he approached the other girl.

- Hey, Britt-Britt! - Santana replied with a even bigger smile.

- How are you? - Brittany was not sure how to start the conversation.

- Relatively well, I think. Is something wrong? - Santana replied, noticing the expression of the other, confirming the suspicions of blonde that Ricardo had not spoken with her.

- Can we talk in a more private place? - The other snapped, looking to the side and increasingly irritated with all the curious eyes on them.

- Sure, but where?

- Come with me. - Brittany said before standing up and Santana followed her to the top floor, where she stopped at a metal door in a more empty side of the school that she had never noticed right; The blonde reached out to the top of the door portal and took out a key, with which she opened the door and entered, with Santana behind. - You know, there are a few positive points about having made out withMr. Kidney, the school janitor. - Brittany said with an almost smile, shaking the key, as they climbed the stairs that the door had revealed.

- Where are we going?

- You'll see. - Brittany said as she opened the second door at the bottom of the stairs. - Welcome to my secret hideout. - She finished and Santana realized that they were on the roof of the school; The sky was incredibly blue and although the place is a bit bad, the view was beautiful.

- It's a great hiding place.

- It is... San, I need to talk to you about something - Brittany began awkwardly - There is a part of the story I didn't told you.

- What is it? You're already making me worried, Britt!

- Okay. It's just... After all that happened, when I arrived at the hospital... I found out I was pregnant. - The other replied head down.

- What? - It was all that Santana could say.

- Yes, I was only 12 years old, was dangerous, but I decided to continue, then I had the baby. At that time, my father and I were living with my grandmother, so that it wouldn't have to take care of me and my sister alone and I was at a hospital in Ohio, the same hospital where your father used to work, he turned my pediatrician there and despite the circumstances, I loved hold that little boy for a few minutes, I fell in love with him at first second, but I knew I couldn't stay with him, even because I was a child too and my father was messed up enough just with me and Anne, then he put him in the adoption and made sure he was adopted by a nice family. I didn't knew I was going to feel so bad about it until he had gone.

- You were only 12, Britt, was the right thing to do... - Santana tried to comfort the other, but was still stunned by the latest revelation of blonde; It was one more thing to put on the list of what Brittany had passed.

- I know, but your father came talking to me on Saturday. His name was on the documentation of the adoption, as the doctor in charge, I think, and the adoptive father of... of my son found him, trying to get to me.

- And he can do it?

- Technically, I think he can't, but he is desperate. David, that is the name he put on baby, he has leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant. It seems that they don't know how much longer he can wait for a donor and is much easier to find a compatible donor in the family.

- That's why he wanted to meet you, to ask you to donate?

- Yes, but I think he was more hopeful that the boy's biological parents had had another child because it is easier to find compatibility with siblings, it was what your father said. Mother and father can only be 50% compatible or something but it's already something.

- So will you donate?

- Your father is still trying to work on the authorization, because there is still some months for me to turn 18, but, hopefully, yes. I did the compatibility test yesterday, it's all right.

- Britt... - Santana started with a thought that had just appeared in her mind. - I mean, if turns out that man is really my father, it would mean that this boy is my brother, right?

- Yes, he would be his half brother. - Brittany replied. - But I think you wouldn't have much chance to be compatible, because you would only be half sister.

- I guess we'll know soon ...

- What you mean?

- Yeah, I was going to tell you that today... On Saturday, after we left the park, I went to a clinic and did the DNA test. I had caught a few strands of hair from my father without him knowing and paid with some money I had saved.

- Wait, how you managed to steal hair from your father without him knowing, Nikita? - Brittany could not hold a little laughter.

- Oh, it's me, you know I always get anything I want, in Lima Heights Adjacent style. - Santana replied laughing and Brittany couldn't help but laugh even more seeing her proud of her own achievement. - Anyway, I asked urgently, so I must get the result tomorrow or later.

- Yeah, we will see, then... - Brittany said quietly, she respected the right to Santana want to know the truth, but would be a lie if she said she wasn't a little nervous about the test; One thing is to know the possibility, another is have sure, but anyway she knew it would not interfere in her feelings for the brunette.

- Did you saw the boy?

- No, neither he nor the adoptive father, but your father told me that the guy was ok if I wanted to meet David, that he would even like it. It seems he is super liberal and tellsall stuff for the boy, he knows he is adopted and everything.

- And do you want to meet him?

- I don't know. I always thought, always wanted to meet him, but now that I'm so close, I don'tt know, I think I'm just scared.

- It's all right, it is normal to be afraid of new things, than you do not know what to expect, but you don't need to be, I'm sure he will love you. And you also don't need to do it soon, just when you are ready.

- I know... - Britany said a little discouraged.

- With all this, are you okay? - Santana asked with a worried look, as he put an arm around the shoulders of the blonde, who was sitting next to her.

- I think I'm better than I thought I would be, it's all very confusing and a bit hard to face it all but not as difficult as I thought, I think I did the right thing. I feel I'll be fine... - Brittany replied sincerely, then looked into Santana's eyes, smiling. - Mainly because I have you.

- Always. - Ensured Santana before gently kiss the blonde's lips.

...

After nearly a full day under the people's eyes and a speech by Mr. Shue about how all of New Directions would always be there for her, Brittany left the school to go to the hospital, where would check donation's the situation and Santana was going with her to make company. They arrived at the hospital where Dr. Lopez worked and found him in pediatrics noting something on a chart.

- Dad? - The Latin called.

Hey, hija! - The man replied, kissing her daughter's forehead. - Hi, Brittany. - He greeted the blonde too, and before she could answer, she heard a voice behind her shoulders.

- Brittany? The mother Brittany? - She turned to see who was talking and came face to face with a man not much taller than her with brown hair and eyes that looked at her with a mixture of awe and excitement.

- Brittany, this is Michael Connor, I told you about him. He is the David's father. - The doctor just said and Brittany was a little unresponsive, she wasn't expecting to find him here. - Mr. Connor asked David to transfer to that hospital, so I could follow the case. - He added and Michael immediately approached to the girl, greeting her with a handshake a little stronger and excited than usual.

- Miss Pierce, is a great pleasure to finally meet you and you have no idea how much it means to me that you are going to help. - The man said.

- Of course. Er... How's David? - She asked both father and doctor, the most obvious question because it was the only one she could think of at the moment.

- He is without improvements but at least no worse too, right, doc? - Michael said.

- Yes, his condition is not the best, but it is stable and we hope that when he receive the transplant, he'll improves almost 90%. He will still need treatment, but will be much easier - Ricardo added. - And Brittany, I got you could donate even with less than 18 years. If you have not changed your mind, of course. - He finished; Something in the doctor's expression did Brittany think that maybe he was mocking some rule about it and she was grateful, anyway, he was always trying to help her or anyone who needed it, was something she liked in Mr. Lopez, perhaps that was why he decided to become a doctor.

- I didn't changed my mind, I will donate. - She answered immediately.

- That's great! - Lopez said, smiling at the blonde - The sooner you give is better, I can pull some strings and try to fit you for tomorrow morning as long as you pass the night in the hospital, you think you can?

- Yes, I think so. I just need to call my dad. - Brittanyalso wasn't expecting that already had to stay in the hospital, but she wanted to do it soon.

- Great, I'll schedule soon, then you need to fill the admission form and show yours documents at reception but you have to do it with your father, okay? - He asked and the blonde nodded. - I have to check some patients now, but I'll be back soon.- He smiled and left.

- Hey, everything will be OK. And I'll be with you all the time, okay? - Santana said, taking Brittany's face and looking into her eyes.

- I know. Thank you, San. - Brittany thanked her and they embraced.

- Hi... Excuse me, Miss Pierce? - Mr. Connor interrupted, causing the two girls looked at him. - I... I just wanted to thank you. My wife and I adopted David together, but she died two years later and I had to work hard to create, say, learn how to create him alone and I know that when you put he in the adoption, you might want to cut ties and that I shouldn't find you like that is... Is just that even a foster father being no less than a biological parent, sometimes, we can not protect our children all alone, sometimes we need help. I think the connection of the biological parents and their children can not be broken easily, even apart. Anyway, thank you. For saving my son's life.

- That's ok, I never wanted to to cut ties... I only hhaad to. He deserved a real family, he deserved the best chance for him and I'm very happy to help, to be able to do something for him, even from afar.

- You gave him life, you gave life to the best thing I've ever had, this is very much, believe me. - He said with a smile as if to say "thank you," Brittany smiled back and was moving away from Daniel when he called her attention again.

- I told him about you. - He said quickly. - That you are his biological mother and he asked to see you. So... Do you want to meet him before the transplant?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we'll see a meeting very expected by Britt ...<strong>

**Oh, and leave reviews!**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. A meeting and a laugh

**CORRECTION: The name of David's adoptive father is MICHAEL CONNOR, Brittany's father is who is called DANIEL.**

* * *

><p>- I told him about you. - He said quickly. - That you are the biological mother him, and he asked to see you. You want to meet him before the transplant?<p>

- Meet him? Now? - Brittany asked nervously.

- Yes, he's right there. - The man said, pointing to a room a bit ahead of them. - He was very excited about meeting you.

- Britt, you don't have to do this now, if you are not ready. - Santana murmured in the blonde's ear.

- No, I want to. I really do. - The other said firmly. Brittany was extremely nervous, but something inside her wanted to see this kid more than anything.

- Great! - Michael said with excitement before start walking towards the room 48. The blonde looked at Santana looking for inventive, asking the brunette to go with her, which one gave a sympathetic look and took Brittany's hand.

- It's time to meet your child. - The Latin said smiling and both followed the man, hand in hand.

Michael opened the door and as soon as they entered, the brunette felt the pinch of the blonde get even stronger in her hand, which Santana understand, because in front of them was the own 5 years old male version of Brittany; She could say that the face shape was almost the same and the eyes were bright blue, identical to the blonde, both had the same color of light skin and innocent face, despite the lack of hair, probably due to chemotherapy, Santana could imagine the little boy with straight blond hair. They could also see some Josh's traits, but, overall, little David had pulled almost all of Brittany.

- Hi! - The boy said with the typical animation of a child, sitting in his hospital bed with a notebook in his lap and crayons in hand, if wasn't for a little pale face, the sound of the heart monitor and IV in his chest, you would never say he was sick.

- Hey, buddy! Remember when I told you who would lend you some super-juice to make you get better? - Michael said as he entered.

- My mother? - David asked with eyes shining, kneeling on the bed and Brittany's heart jumped, she just didn't knew if it was fear or joy, probably both.

- Yes, Dave. So, is this girl right here. - The father replied, smiling as he pushed Brittany slightly closer to him, getting her to create courage and sit on the bed, near the boy.

- Hi, David. - She managed to say after a few seconds locked; Her heart was racing while David remained kneeling in front of her smiling with a curious look.

- How do you know my name? - The boy asked, as if it were something extremely intriguing to him.

- Your father told me. You know mine? - She asked and he shook his head. - It's Brittany. - She smiled.

- This is the teacher's name! - He exclaimed.

- Oh yeah? And do you like her? - Brittany continued.

- Yes, she is super cool. I miss her, because I can't go to school anymore, I can only stay here... - He finished sadly, what broke the blonde's heart into a thousand pieces.

- Yeah, I know it sucks, but you will soon get well and go back to school, to your friends, all you want. - Brittany said before poking the boy's belly, almost involuntarily, as she always does with her little sister, and he smiled, doing the same on her, so she fought back and they started a "poke competition" that ended in Brittany tickling him while the boy laughed, almost on the blonde's lap, leaving Santana and Michael with a silly smile, even feeling a little excluded.

- Dad said you're my real mom because you made me and he is my adoptive father but he is also my real father too because he kept me along with my other mom, but that didn't make much difference and... It's kind of confusing. - David said with contorted face.

- Yeah, I know, it'scomplicated but the thing is that what really matters are the people who create you, who love you, who teach you, those are your real parents. - Brittany said and can not help but look at Santana.

- Like dad! - The boy said, pointing to Michael, near the door.

- This, that's right. - The blonde nodded.

- But if I have two moms, I have two dads too? - He asked and Brittany froze, but before she could think in an answer, Dr. Lopez came in.

- Hello, how is this big boy? - Ricardo asked, stroking the boy's head.

- He was a little sick earlier, but is already better. - Michael replied.

- Good. Fortunately, your old hospital had already begun preparing for the transplant, before the original donor change his mind, then I believe that David is almost ready. Your oncologist and hematologist will come byto give you more details and check everything, but th e transplant may be really tomorrow, probably in the afternoon and if all goes well David will soon get better.

- U huul - David shouted with his arms up, making everyone laugh in the room.

- For now that's all, I'llstop by here again later. Britt, be sure to give input. - The doctor finished and left the room.

- Hey, David, Dr. Lopez is super cool, isn't he? - Michael poked.

- Yup! He brought me a chocolate when I got here! - The boy replied excited, sitting on Brittany's lap as he told about the doctor. - He promised me that when I get betterhe'll give me a full box!

- Yeah, he's really cool and I even made him promise me also that he would treat you very well. - Brittany told the boy.

- You know him?

- Yes, he is my friend for a long time and he is also the father of my best friend, that pretty girl there. - The blonde replied and pointed to Santana, before making a nod to her come closer.

- Hi, little boy! - Santana smiled at him as he approached.

- Hi, what's your name? - The boy asked, looking curious to the Latin.

- Santana. Your is David, right?

- Yes... Your father is a doctor, it must be super cool!

- Super! - Santana laughed.

- Do you have any siblings? - He asked, leaving the brunette speechless, just because he himself might be her brother after all.

- Er... What if I answer that tomorrow?

- Why? - The boy asked, confused.

- For so I'll have an excuse to come here again and bring you another chocolate, that I can steal from my father! - Santana whispered to the boy who has shown much interest in the proposal.

- Cool! I always wanted a brother or sister... - The boy said thoughtfully.

- Wait, that one day you may have. - Santana said.

After some more conversation and Brittany have called her father, she was admitted to the hospital, getting admitted to the room next to David, who was preparing for the transplant.

Mr. Pierce was in a dilemma between the two daughters, because he didn't wanted Brittany to spent the night alone, but he also had no one to take care of Anne and he didn't liked to leave her with nannies or acquaintances (What Santana understood due to what had happened the last time), then the Latin reassured Daniel ensuring that she would be with the blonde all the time, he thanked her a lot and she did too because Santana really wanted to be with Brittany as she passed through it all.

While Brittany did some tests and stuff, Santana went to Trish Woods' bedroom, who was admitted to the same hospital, at the blonde's request.

- Wow, who needs TV with a soap opera like that around here, huh? - Trish commented after the brunette have told about the recent events.

- Yeah... Brittany hadn't told you any of this? - Santana asked, surprised.

- No, she even came to see me on Sunday, but she hadn't comment about children returning from the past, but that's okay, I'm used to it, Brittany is like that.

- Yeah, I'm realizing ...

- What?

- What was what?

- Your face changed, as if you had thought about it before. What bothers you, Lopez?

- Brittany's right, you can read people. - The Latin commented. - There's nothing wrong, it's just... I want to help her, I want her to open her heart to me, but I never know how far to go with it, if I'm helping or making things worse, you know?

- My tip: Go to the maximum that you feel you must. She can even get angry at first, but she will understand later. Brittany is not used to show her feelings, thoughts, herself and I think she don't even remember how to do it anymore, then you have to help her with this, push it if you think you should.

- You're right. I just keep thinking some times how I discover something new about her almost every day, it seems like at the same time I know her better than anyone, I do not know almost nothing.

- Do you love her?

- Yes, a lot.

- Well, to love her you need to have patience. Britt needs to learn that save too much for herself, like these things, her feelings, the past, it does not help her at all, that she can and needs to count on those people who are there for her and you who needs to teach her that. She will improve and if you love it, it will be worth.

- I really love her. - Santana stressed. - And I know it'll worth because I love her despite all this, I love her completely, with all the shadows and problems.

- Glad to hear it. She means a lot to me, is almost a sister. When I heard her talking about you and I saw how she truly loves you, I confess I was a little worried because she's been through a lot, she already had her heart broken enough, so I don't want her to get hurt even more. But you seem like a nice person and you like her, I'm happy.

- I would never hurt her intentionally. But I understand your concern, think's cool how you two protect and know well each other. - Santana said, smiling, she was up liking this girl, despite the slight jealousy she felt from time to time. - I think you know her better than I do...

- We went through the same thing, it makes our minds similar in some respects, but I don't think I know her better than you... I know things about her, about her past, some of these I lived with her, it makes me be able to read her better, but is not the same as you, you know Brittany of the present, despite the past and even if she has hidden some things, you know her real essence, even because with you I know she never had to pretend to be happy or strive to forget these things, you make her truly happy. - Trish smiled at each other.

- That's because she makes me happy too. But anyway, you're better? - Santana asked, wanting to change the subject before she began to cry.

- Ah, strong like a horse, if I disregard as're all looking a little out of place inside... But no longer hurts so much, I was lucky that the bullet did not take anything important and they did a good job too, they said. Anyway, I must get out of here soon. - She replied. - So, you said that the transplant will already be tomorrow?

- That's right. It seems that, miraculously, they had found a compatible donor, but the bastard changed his mind at the last minute, it was then that the father of the boy decided to look for Britt as a last resort, since they didn't knew how long it would take to appear another donor, then as they had already begun those preparations there, he came here almost ready.

- Got it, I hope they get well.

- Yes, but this hospital is the best type in bone marrow transplant and stuff, according to my father.

- That's good. - She said, when a fat redhead woman entered the room, appearing as Martha Woods, the Trish's mother, then Santana left them alone and headed toward the Brittany's room.

- Hi, love. - Brittany said, sitting in the hospital bed, when the brunette entered, which instantly opened a huge smile, which did not hide so well her blushing, her luck was the darker skin of the Latins, but Brittany realized it. - What?

- Nothing... Is that you had never called me "love" before. - Santana replied and her felt kind of silly for such fussiness, only Brittany to do this to her. - But I think I could get used to it. - She said more back in her old and good provocative tone, as she sat down next to the blonde.

- Yeah, is good you to get used to it, because I love nicknames... What do you think of "Sandbags"? - Brittany asked, already laughing at the other, who retaliated with a light slap on her shoulder.

- It's not funny, you know how I hate it when Sue call me that. - Santana said, trying to hold back laughter. - This is bullying and I will not accept!

- Hey, do not steal my staff, Sandbags! - Brittany said, pretending to be offended and the two ended up laughing while repeating several nicknames they have won of the coach, then they ended sleeping embraced between the laughs, kisses and jokes, which almost made both forget everything that they would that meet the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>"The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, the most damaged people are the wiser and calmer people are the craziest."<strong>

**You guys leave me discouraged when you don't leave reviews... Do not forget to go down there and tell me if you are enjoying it, if you want me to keep writing and also leave suggestions, then we can wrote a story together :)**

**Today we had the return of Trish, who ( if you don't realize yet ) is who I use to develop analysis of the characters' mind and stuff... Oh, and we also met little David, who will be very present in the next chapters! I hope you enjoyed and until the next o/**

**P.S.: Guys, this is not Grey's Anatomy, then i'm sorry if any medical terms, procedure or information is incomplete, unreal or something.**

**P.S.²: Still there are anyone alive at the fandom after the friday's episode and promo? LOL**


	8. A donation and a talk

**Excuse the delay, I'm kind of too busy these days... Hope you like it :3**

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up already with a smile as she felt Santana sleeping with her head on her chest, completely embraced to the blonde's body and remained a good few minutes staring at the quiet face of the brunette until the door opened with a click, but the Latin not even noticed into her deep sleep and the nurse, who had just entered the room, send a disapproving look at the girl sleeping in a hospital bed thatdoesn't belonged to her, while Brittany, as quietly as possible, asked her to allow the brunette stay, since she was loving it and also because she knew that the other needed to rest. Against her will to shoo the Latin of the bed, the nurse said it was all right for the transplant, also giving her the time and last details before leaving the room, complaining about the teens' petulance.<p>

The blonde ran her thumb by Santana's cheek until she woke up, sending a sleepy and innocent smile to Brittany before burying her face in the blonde's neck back to her sleep.

- Good morning, sleepyhead. - The blonde said, smiling. She loved the cuteness that was sleepy Santana waking up. - Unfortunately, I think you better wake up soon, before that nurse comes back with a broom to kick you out of bed.

- She'll need well over a broom to get me to want to leave. - The brunette replied in a lazy murmur, snuggling more to the warm body of Brittany.

- Good morning! - A loud and singing voice said as Daniel Pierce walked through the door, causing Santana almost jumped out of bed with a speed that Brittany found impressive.

- Good morning, Mr. Pierce. - Santana replied with an almost guilty voice. - Er... I'll go talk to my father, I'll be back. - Santana said before leaving the room, thinking that father and daughter needed a moment alone.

- Ready? - Daniel asked his daughter.

- I think so... - Brittany replied. - It's just a quick transplant, is not that big deal.

- It's not just about the procedure I'm asking, is about... All of it. Are you okay? - The father asked, sitting in the chair beside his daughter's bed.

- I don't know, is happening too fast, I don't even know what "all of it" means. I'm just doing what I think I should do. - The blonde replied, looking at her own hands.

- I know and I'm proud of you, cuz many people would want to turn away, not to get involved, but not you. You always think about others, always try to do the right thing... Like your mother. I'm sure that wherever she is, she is also very proud of you.

- Oh, Dad, please do not cry, you'll make me cry too! - Brittany said before hugging her father, noticing the man's eyes starting to get teary, as well as her own.

- I'm a sensitive guy, do not blame me! - He joked. - And also because I have the best

daughters in the world.

- All the best to the best dad in the world. - She said, giving a kiss on the father's.

- Okay, we'd better cut this soon, before I start crying for real, you don't want Santana to back here and guess that your father is a whiny little girl, do you? - He laughed.

- Well, she has known you for years already, I'm sure she already thinks that. - The daughter joked, earning a fake offended look from the father.

- This is a slander, I am very male! You can tell that to your lover. - He said, leaving Brittany half frozen, not knowing what her father meant.

- Er, sorry. I-I just... I thought... It's just ... Well, Santana's more than just your friend, isn't she? - Daniel asked, something he already wanted to ask for a while.

- Why do you think that? - Brittany asked, unsure of what she should answer.

- Ah, well, it's just... Like, if you don't know... I have eyes. - Daniel began, trying to break the tension that had settled in the air. - I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you; There were times that I went to your bedroom, not knowing that she was there and you guys were always sleeping really... intimate. And sometimes she seems a little uncomfortable when I appear suddenly, then she walks fast away from youl Like today. In fact, today must have been a record or something, anyway. Also had the timewhen I... Er, I came home early and... You two were in the bedroom... And the door was closed, but I... I kind of heard more than I would like to...

- Oh my God... - Brittany whispered, hiding the blush on her face with both hands, thinking how her father had almost caught her having sex with Santana.

- Yeah, I kind of ranaway. - He said, thoughtfully. - Listen, I'm not talking about all this to make you uncomfortable... Although I'm a little bit. Or a lot. I just want to tell you that you don't have to hide anything or be afraid, I love you anyway.

- Thank you. - The blonde said, smiling at his father as he toke his hand. She knew that this matter could be complicated, many parents do not accept their children being gay, many would be yelling at her right now or something, but not him. He always tried to be understandable, cool and Brittany thought she owed him the truth. - Yeah, I've always been with boys and girls alike, I just fall in love with people, I think. And you're right, Santana is much more than a friend to me. I'm completely in love with her, always been, and she loves me too... We tried to run off from it for a while, but we're like beginning to really live this now.

- See, I can only get more and more proud of you. - Daniel said, and the two embraced, staying there for a long time.

...

Santana spent a whole hour walking from one side to the other in the waiting room, while Brittany was doing the donation; Her father had explained that, although you will need an operating room, was not a surgery itself and that the chances of something going wrong were minimal, but that has not calmed the brunette. When the blonde finally left the OR, the nurses took her back to her room where Daniel and Santana spent a lot of time in silence waiting for her to wake up from anesthesia.

- Hello, Sleeping Beauty. - Daniel said when Brittany was beginning to wake up.

- Hey, are you feeling well? - Santana asked, sitting on one side of the bed and taking the hand of the blonde, who responded positively to her head, still a little groggy.

- Dr. Lopez said that everything was okay and David will receive the marrow soon. - The girl's father said, sitting on the other side of the bed and giving a kiss on the daughter's forehead.

...

After a while, Brittany finally came out full of anesthesia, but would have to spend another night in hospital under observation. After having lunch in the hospital cafeteria, Santana went home to shower and change clothes; On the way back, she went to get Anne at school, at the request of Daniel and the brunette was still surprised that he have entrusted it to her, not that she thought he did not trust her, but she knew about his overprotection (with reasons) with the youngest. Arriving at the hospital, the little girl ran into the lap of her sister and Santana came out a little for them to have a family moment alone. As night fell, Daniel went home with the youngest daughter, thanking Santana again for staying with Brittany.

- You don't needed spend another night here... Not that I'm complaining. - Brittany said to Santana, who was sitting on the bed in front of her.

- But I want to, of course I would not leave you alone here. - The other replied. - Are you okay?

- Better now, with you here. - Brittany replied, smiling at Santana. - And also with the medicine they gave me.

- Always charming, right? - The brunette teased, giving a kiss on the lips of the blonde, who deepened the kiss, pulling her closer and both remembered how much they missed a more intimate touch from each other in the last days; The Kiss of the two intensified increasingly, Brittany has Santana's hair entwined into the fingers of one hand and the brunette's thick thigh in another, but the kiss ended up breaking when Santana slipped her hand in the blonde's back and unwittingly touched where she had just received a really big needle.

- Oh, I'm so sorry, babe, are you okay? - Santana asked, concerned.

- It's okay, San, it's just a little sensitive.

- I think it's better we hold ourselves a little bit for now.. - The brunette laughed.

- Yeah, maybe... Come here. - Brittany said, coming to the side in her bed and the other sat beside her, putting an arm over the blonde's shoulders so she could hold her safely.

- Are you comfortable? I don't want to hurt you...

- You can never hurt me, you just do good to me. - Brittany said, placing a kiss on the cheek of the brunette. - Even when you don't even imagine.

- Oh, are you sure? - Santana joked.

- Yes. Maybe not so much when we play at different times in dodgeball, but that's okay. - The blonde laughed. - But seriously, you just do good... In fact, you do that since the day we met.

- How? - The Latin asked curiously.

- Do you remember when you took me home after that party where we talk for the first time and I dropped a medicine bottle? - Brittany began, thinking that it was time to tell her this, especially after the conversation he had earlier with Trish, who insisted that she should be more open about the things she never spoke with Santana.

- Yes, I think so. - Santana replied confused. She remembered that, cuz she remembered everything about when they met: Even being Cheerio for only one year, Santana was already the best of the team, but on the second day of school that year, she heard about a girl who had joined the team and was amazing, then the brunette was already hating the girl, even before meeting her, but when he did she was not able to keep hating the girl, because she was the most beautiful, sweet and wonderful personshe had ever seen and even Santana had to agree with how wonderful she was when she saw her dancing for the first time. Those blue eyes had hypnotized her when she saw it for the first time in the locker room, and Santana spent the rest of the day secretly staring at her, just not having the guts to actually go talk to her. At night there was a party at the home of one of the cheerleader to celebrate the beginning of another year and all the Cheerios were there, including her. In fact, they literally bumped into each other at the party and brittany toppled drink in Santana, but when the brunette looked up ready to go all Lima Heights over whoever had ruined her blouse, her eyes met the blue and, after Brittany had apologized several times and helped to dry her blouse, they spent the whole night chatting and having fun together; That night they had an almost sudden connection and it was from that day on they started to do just about everything together until, without even realizing it, were already best friends and, more even suddenly, fell in love for each other. They were at the party until dawn, Santana remember the earful she received from the mother for had lost her time to go home, but they were lost in time together, until Brittany realized the various missed calls from her father and decided to leave and Santana offered to accompany her to her house, as the blonde lived just one street away from where they were, then, when Brittany was rolling her bag search for the keys, she dropped an full bottle of pills, which the blonde caught soon, saying it was her sister's medicine that her father had asked her to buy or something. Santana had not been able to read what was in the bottle, and she also didn't think much about it, after all, were only pills.

- Well, it was not my sister's medicine, as I said there. - Brittany said with voice and head down. - It was a strong sleeping pills that I had achieved with a false recipe, I... I was going to take them, like all at once.

- Britt, you was going to attempt suicide? - Santana asked, looking through the eyes of Brittany, realizing the hesitation of the girl.

- Yes. - The blonde said firmly. - Soon after I left that place and Trish I was pregnant, as you know, so I did the 7th grade of Middle School at home, but my father insisted that I went to school the next grade, since I already had had the baby and he said it was important that I had a normal life and be surrounded by people my age, so I accepted, but after the kidnapping, my mother, David, everything... I was devastated. I did not show it, but inside I was completely devastated. I I tried be strong until the child-birth, because I really wanted to give a chance for the baby, but then I just didn't feel any more will to live... So I gave my way to get those pills with an older boy in school on the first day, he handed me the next day and I planned to do it that afternoon when I returned from school... I couldn't see any more sense at life, no happiness, and each day got worse, I just wanted it to end soon.

- Oh, honey, I'm glad you did not continue with it ... - Santana whispered as she her held more strongly.

- No, I did not. Because of you. - Brittany said, for the first time looking at the brunette. - I didn't knew about that party, by the way, I just went cuz a certain Quinn Fabray was there trying to be a good veteran, making sure that all newcomers were going and almost dragged me into her car, which I really need to thank her because it was there that I got to see again the beautiful brunette who I'd seen staring at me in the locker room earlier and, you know, we had a connection. That time I spent with you, it was there that I could really smile for the first time in years, it was only there that, somehow, I managed to forget everything I'd been through, all the sadness I was feeling and, when I got home, I look at those pills and, for the first time since I had given birth, I thought maybe I did not want to die, I thought maybe I would have more nights like that, maybe I could forget everything indeed, as I was able to forget for a few moments, but mostly, I thought I wanted to know more of that girl who managed to be sweet and acid at the same time that I had just met and who seemed to have so much more to me to see. So I hid those pills, a part of me thinking I could use them if I wasn't right, but the truth is that I don't even remember where I hid it anymore. Time passed, I was getting to know you more and more, I was figuring out how I love to dance, I realized that I was right after all. You showed me the light at the darkest moment of my life... You reminded me what it was joy and gave me hope to be happy again, I think I can never thank you enough for that.

- Oh, Brittany, please! You are also one of the few things that makes me really happy and that's thanks enough, believe me. - Santana said, already full of tears, as she hugged the other even more intensely. - I love you and I will never stop trying to make you as happy as possible, but you need to promise me that you never in your life will not even think about doing that again, okay? If anything depress you, please remember all the good stuff that we have passed and all the good things, I promise you, we will pass.

- I promise you. - Brittany replied in a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a small moral for this chapter: No one wants to end their own life, only thepain. And you just need to remember that nothing is forever, not even the bad things. Everything may seem over now, but all you have to do is believe in tomorrow, because tomorrow will be better, tomorrow you can find joy again, but tomorrow is not necessarily 'tomorrow', can be any day, the is important thing is that it will come and you need to be here to live it, just be strong to face the bad times while waiting, but you also can not just stand idly by waiting for everything gets better - fight for it, fight for that tomorrow comes a time faster, find strength and fight to change what is bad, fix what be broken, accept what you can not modify and patience to wait for the tomorrow. Of course it is easy to say, but if you really want to, you can! Dear reader, never give up being happy.<strong>

**Leaping philosophical part, Please leave a review to fill my ego. Just kidding. When I ask for reviews, all I want is to know if you are enjoying it, because that is what encourages me to write more and better for you, and also what you are not enjoying in it, so I can improve more each chapter. Thanks and until next chapter o/**

**P.S.: These days I posted a new oneshot fanfic, would be awesome if you could go take a look. :) - - - **w ww. fanfiction s/11008778/1/Would-you-marry-me-Brittana


End file.
